The Insanity Parody of Movies
by ChristianDragon
Summary: Join the Legendary Pokémon and the Lost characters as they ensue in hilarity by sprucing up the every day movies you've all seen multiple times. Love, laugh, and beware exploding bananas!


**Author's Note: I would like to make it clear that I do not own the Legendary pokemon, the Lost characters, or the extra characters who have all been written in this chapter. Nor do I hate any of the characters in particular. Though there are a few Legendary pokemon I do not favor, but that's aside the point. All this is meant to be humorous and in good fun. This is nothing more than a parody of movies I figured people would enjoy and I hope I don't get flamed for this.**

**Incidentally, this comes right out from my long deceased story Legendary Truth or Dare which I'm sure those who have read it remembered it being taken down due to it not being a part of the rules. If this story is not meant to follow the rules as well, try not to hate on the ones who are doing their job. It only means that I will just find another website to post the story upon.**

**In the meanwhile, I would to hear what you thought of this chapter and what other movie parodies you'd like to see. The first part of the chapter here is from the movie Apollo 13, a movie which I must admit I have never seen. I wrote this as best I could from what I've read on the synopsis and have no means to copyright from it or any other movies. Any movie suggested that I haven't seen I will do my best to write it as close to the movie itself. Other than that, the next few chapters are already being written, but will not be updated until I know of this story's future. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay with it as more hilarity is to ensue.**

* * *

><p>It had been a long, hard day working at the space station, making sure maintenance was up-to-date and analyzing data from past projects that have been done and the like, whatever that's supposed to mean. But let's be honest, does any of this really matter? My answer, my friends, could be maybe. But then again, who really cares about al this science-space stuff? The true story begins with a floating psychic cat who lazily floats about using Psychic to restore things to good use and shelf the items as he passes through, sighing to himself.<p>

"So boring," he thought as he floated his way towards the office, organizing spilled paperwork that was dropped as a result of Latios and Deoxys running into one another, beginning a war fest of words being yelled and the negligence of a Psychic cat stealing what they dropped. "Maybe I can get a raise for whatever this stuff is." He shrugged his shoulders. "Then again, maybe not."

Making his way up to the office, Mew set down the papers upon his boss's desk before aiming for the time clock. "What up, boss?" he questioned rhetorically.

Sitting at the desk was none other than the long-haired Iraqi, Sayid, who was busy filling out a form that granted the approval of a space exploration team. Hearing Mew, Sayid paused momentarily and looked up, taking note of the stack of paper sitting upon his desk. "What are those?" he asked.

"Paperwork to be turned in," Mew said nonchantly as he clocked out.

"You do realize all these papers are blank, right?" Sayid asked as Mew floated towards the door. He stopped to look at the stack of paper without having to leaf through to see whether or not they really were blank.

""So they are," he replied. "Well… have a good night."

"Right," Sayid said as Mew teleported out from the office, leaving Sayid alone to his paperwork once more. Making sure the coast was clear, Sayid opened up a drawer and pulled out an order form for a nuclear strike. "Now, who's house shall I target next?" he questioned to himself, chuckling evilly. 

* * *

><p>With a flash of blinding light, Mew found himself back in the familiar suburban area in which he lived in, having teleported directly in front of his house. Usually on a regular night he would come home, have dinner, take a bath, and head to bed and repeat this process on a day-by-day basis. However, tonight was not going to be that case. As he hovered there, he first noticed that all the lights in the house were on, including the light in the attic. Why the attic light was on was beyond his comprehension. As he thought about it, he wondered why there was such a light on when he had no attic. Had he thought it any further, he was sure his head would explode from all the overthought.<p>

For him though, he pushed away that thought as the sound of blaring music reached his ears. This sounded rather upbeat and had a slight bit of party themed into it. Inspecting the windows on each side, Mew could make out the silhouettes of the friends he knew within the neighborhood mingling with one another and dancing about, almost like they were-

"Oh hell no!" Mew said. "There's a party? At my house? And I wasn't invited? I'll fix this up real quick."

Flying straight towards the door, Mew proceeded on opening it, flattening his ears as he was met by deafening music that threatened to rupture his ear drums. "JIRACHI!" Mew screamed out as he searched about for the star-wishing pokemon, causing people and pokemon to turn their heads as he screamed out her name. After scanning the area for her, he proceeded into the kitchen, finding her there talking with Cresselia and Mespirit.

"Jirachi!" he yelled again, heading straight towards her as he grabbed ahold of their attention.

"Oh!" Jirachi said with a start, kissing Mew upon the cheek. "Hey honey. I didn't realize you were home."

"Cut the formalities," Mew said angrily. "Why didn't you tell me we were having a party tonight? Why am I always the last one to know about anything?"

Silence occurred for several seconds before Jirachi brought up a hand to her face, sighing in annoyance. "You've got to be kidding me," she mumbled under her breath. "So you didn't remember me telling you the last two weeks we were hosting this party? The party to celebrate Armstrong's first steps upon the moon?" Mew was silent. "I question your functuality."

Mespirit and Cresselia both suppressed a giggle as an embarrassed blush became Mew. "I guess you did say something like that…" Mew said, rubbing the back of his head. "Still though, it is pretty amazing."

"In Armstrong's most famous words: it's one small step for man, one giant leap for man and pokekind," Mespirit spoke.

"Truer words could never be spoken," Cresselia agreed.

"Quite so," Mew said as he grabbed a drink off the tray Registeel was carrying, causing all the drinks to tip over and spill onto the floor. Registeel merely stopped and looked at the mess before shrugging and continuing on his way. "Well, I'm off to mingle some. Chat with you ladies later."

"You do that," Jirachi said as Mew floated away, passing by the punch bowl where a Sceptile was seen talking with a human girl.

"And so… I said to 'im, 'I am the shadow that lurks in your dreams. *hic* Justice can eat mah *hic* swords and ram them right up your *hic* nose hole.' And he's like, 'But I don't 'ave a nose hole,' and I'm like 'Ah go blow it out your *hic* hole foal!'" And with that, Sceptile burst out into laughter, the girl he was talking to looking rather unamused as she stood there with a deadpanned look.

"Uh-huh," she said with no interest. "That's cool."

"Ah ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha! Ha ha! Heh! Ah!" Sceptile chortled after a few minutes, simmering down from his outburst. He looked about the room, his gaze falling back upon Rose who simply stood there with the unchanged look. Raising up his free hand, he pointed a finger upward towards her. "Excuse me for a moment." With that, Sceptile looked right towards the punch bowl and dropped his head in it as he passed out.

Rose simply face palmed and said, "That's it! That's the last time I bring you to any kind of party. Who gets drunk off of punch?"

Sometime later, after roaming about and mingling with friends, Mew excuses himself and slips outside onto the back porch, his gaze wandering up towards the rising moon. A sigh escapes him as Jirachi comes out to meet him moments later. "Hey," she says as she hovers over to him. "Everything all right, hun? You look pensive."

"Yeah," Mew replied. "Just… I can't seem to get my mind off of the fact Armstrong took his first few steps onto the moon. You know, right before that comet sent him flying."

"Yeah," Jirachi said. "I never really thought a comet could skim the surface of the moon like that."

"Me either," Mew said. "You think he'll ever be found?"

"Alive? Definitely not," Jirachi answered.

"Well then that settles it," Mew said. "I have a dream of my own. A wish to do my very own moon landing."

Jirachi cringed at this, mentally thinking to herself, "Must. Resist. Urge. To grant wish!"

"W-well," she said. "Perhaps some day, that wish of yours may come true. Or maybe not."

"Who knows?" Mew questioned. "It's still nice to dream nevertheless" Jirachi gave a warm smile and kissed Mew upon the cheek again as they both looked up at the moon. Had they been looking through an observatory's telescope and looking far off to the left, they would have seen the comet that had struck Neil Armstrong still careening through space with Armstrong still holding on tightly to it.

"HOOOOOOUUUUUUUSTOOOOOOOOOON!" Armstrong cried out. 

* * *

><p><em>(Five months later)<em>

"Dude!" Mew said to Regigigas as he was taking a VIP tour through the Vehicle Assembly Building. "Just stop. I can't understand a freaking word you're saying. All I hear from you is weird noises. Learn some English."

Regigigas throws his arms up and speaks in an upsetting Morse code, causing Mew to roll his eyes before his attention is diverted to a window. "Ooh!" What's that?" he questions as he stares at what's behind the glass.

"To answer your question, my feline friend, would be the newly built Saturn V rocket," said the unknown space pokemon Deoxys as he came walking up to them. "We've been working nonstop these past five years to prepare it for immediate lunch. I suspect it won't be long before it's clear for such."

"Don't you mean for immediate launch?" Mew questioned. "And wouldn't you guys have been working nonstop for five months? Cause the workers down there seem rather dead."

"That's what I said," Deoxys replied. "We've been working nonstop these past five months to prepare the rocket for immediate launch."

Mew stuck a finger in his ear and cleaned out the wax that may have built up inside. "Uh, I'm pretty sure you said five ears and imidite lunch," he said.

Deoxys blinked. "Five ears?" he questioned. "The hell that makes any sense?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Mew said with a shrug as Latias and Mewtwo went walking past. "Besides, you're supposed to be the expert on this space tech stuff. If anything, I should be the one to be asking you what the hell you're talking about."

Regigigas once again spoke in Morse code, his translation hard to decipher. "Shut the hell up, Reg," Deoxys said. "That and the comment put aside, do you have any more questions about any future moon landings?"

"I got one," Darkrai said as he, too, came walking on past from the opposite direction. "Do you think we have a chance of beating any other country a second time to the moon?"

"Are we ever going to get to fly that Saturn V rocket?" Mewtwo asked telepathically.

"Are we ever going to find out if the not butter is actually butter?" Latias called back, still within ear shot.

"What does that have to do with any of this?" Deoxys asked.

"I don't know," Latias replied. "Just seemed like a good question to ask.

"Mew! Mew!" cried the fairy pokemon, Celebi, as he came flying down the corridor towards where the group was at. "Where are you?"

"Over here," Mew called out, obtaining Celebi's attention. "What's up?"

"I have… news," Celebi panted.

"Oh?" Mew asked. "What kind of news? And why are you panting? You didn't even have to run."

"Forget that," Celebi dismissed with a wave of his paw. "What's more important right now is the fact that you and your crew are being bumped up to the prime crew of Apollo Thirteen in honor of Armstrong.

Mew remained silent as he was told this, staring at Celebi with a blank look upon his face. "What the hell are you on?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Celebi asked.

"What do you mean I'm being bumped to Apollo Thirteen?"

"You're an idiot, aren't you?" Celebi asked with a deadpanned expression. "You have a crew taking that ship," he points to the Saturn V "to the moon. Need I explain further detail?"

"Oh!" Mew realized as he made the connection. "Right. Cool! And who's my crew?"

"Oh good grief!" Celebi said. "Palkia and Darkrai are your crewmates. Need anything else explained to you?"

"Nope!" was his reply. "I'm all set."

"Good," Celebi said. "I hope you've enjoyed the tour. Now get out!"

"But I work here," Mew protested.

"Out!" Celebi demanded. 

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Mew found himself tapping his fork against his glass to gain his family's attention as they ate a heaping healthy meal that of dinner. His wife, Jirachi, his three daughters, Suicune, Manaphy, and Phione, his two sones, Uxie and Azelf, and his mother Articuno who was currently having a stroke, all turned their attention upon him for what he had to say. "Thank you for your attention," he said as he tossed the fork over his shoulder. "I just thought I'd let it be known that I have some terrific news to tell everybody."<p>

"What would that be, dad?" Phione asked.

"You know how my crew and I were originally supposed to take flight in the Apollo Fourteen, correct?" Everybody nodded in agreement. "Well, there's been a slight change in plans on that."

"They cancelled the flight, didn't they?" Uxie flat-out asked.

"Ha!" Azelf spoke. "I knew it! I knew that boss of his was evil! Now I have proof!"

"You don't have proof of anything!" Manaphy argued back, resulting in the two of them sticking their tongue out at one another.

"Manaphy! Azelf! Settle down," Mew said. "The flight hasn't been cancelled. Far from it actually. Though I do question why you still think my boss is evil."

Meanwhile, over in a subdivision forty minutes from Mew's house, Sayid stood before a massive flame-engulfed house laughing maniacally as it burned to the ground. "That's right! Burn Eko! Burn! That'll teach you to defy me!"

"Hey!" came Eko's voice from behind him. "What do you think you're doing to my house?"

"Ah shit!" Sayid cursed as he took off running.

"You come back here," Mr. Eko said as he gave chase. "I'll teach you to burn my house down!"

"Oh… I have a hunch," was Azelf's reply.

"Well, no matter the case, we're actually taking the newly built Apollo Thirteen into space," Mew announced.

"Oh Mew!" Jirachi said happily. "I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah dad," Uxie said. "That's super rad!"

"So I guess this means you'll be taking preparations for the launch into space?" Suicune spoke up.

"You know it," Mew beamed. "It's like a dream come true! My wish is finally coming to fruition at long last! What do you think, mom?"

Articuno, unfortunately, was busy dealing with her stroke, jittering about in her chair and unable to speak other than some grunts coming from her. "Aww! She's so speechless she can barely speak!" Jirachi said right as Articuno fell from her seat.

"Mom?" Mew asked with an inquisitive raised eyebrow.

"Grandma?" Uxie asked in a rather concerned tone.

"Adzel?" asked the red-eyed Skitty that was their pet who was currently sitting at the table as well. 

* * *

><p>Within the next couple of weeks, Mew, Darkrai, and Palkia all train to for their future journey up into space, puking in the space-go-round, ending up in fights in the gravity control room, passing out from fright in the virtual simulator, etc. Just watching this all was enough to give Celebi a headache. "Someone remind me why I was put in charge again?" he asked.<p>

"Because Sayid was found to be a homicidal maniac and burned down Eko's house," was Charlie's reply. "And nobody burns down Eko's house."

"Sure, sure," Celebi said.

As the days wore on for Mew with the upcoming flight, the nights were left to Jirachi who had the same reoccurring nightmare each night, each one getting worse as the date to the rocket's launch drew near. One night, however, was so bad for her that she woke up with a start, cold sweat running down her face from the terror she dreamt of.

Within her dream, she found herself within the space station, watching the launch sequence take place via television as cheerful, celebrated music played. The sky was bright and clear as the anxiety rested upon her shoulders. What seemed to take forever for the launch sequence to begin finally came about within a few, short moments; the anticipation building as the rocket began to pour smoke out from the burners.

As the countdown reached zero, a most horrifying event occurred suddenly. People began to scream as the rocket collapsed upon itself, becoming nothing more than dust as smoke went spreading out, covering the monitor and pouring out into the space station. Jirachi could only stand there paralyzed with fear as the smoke engulfed her. As she went to breathe her last, however, she found herself in a different location. Darkness surrounded her everywhere with millions of tiny lights scattered all about, making the scenery quite beautiful.

"Space," she managed to say breathtakingly, admiring just how beautiful it was as she looked about, her gaze falling upon the round, white moon that seemed a great deal of distance from her. Never before had she seen anything like this up close in her life. It seemed so unreal to her to be this close to the moon that she could not bring herself to move in any way which direction. It entranced her so as she stared before a cold, shuddering feeling crawled down her spine.

Turning slowly about, her eyes came to rest upon an object flying towards her at an incredible slow speed, almost like it was lifeless. But this was no mere object found in space usually. No. This particular object was long and sleek and shimmered within the darkness. A sigh of relief escaped her as she recognized the familiar shape of the ship. "Thank goodness," she thought. "They made it after all." Yet something in the back of her mind told her something was off.

Even as she thought it, her relieving sigh was instantly replaced with another horrifying gasp as the ship suddenly pointed downward towards a star, being caught in its gravitational pull. She made the attempt to fly over and aid the ship upright away from it, but once again found herself unable to move. As mighty as she struggled, she found that she could not move an inch. All the meanwhile, the ship continued its descent towards the star, the exterior starting to glow with a fiery orange as it started to break apart. Before Jirachi's eyes, the ship quickly combusted into flames, disintegrating before it long reached the star's surface.

As Jirachi went to scream, however, the scenery changed upon her once again. This time she found herself in a kitchen in a house dressed in a button-up shirt and a pair of jeans. Looking herself over, she discovered that she had a pair of human legs and human hands. Long, brown hair covered her head as she physically checked herself over; her skin feeling rather flawless as she rubbed a hand upon her cheek. "What the-?" she questioned. "What's going on?"

The sound of a door opened, prompting her to turn to see who was entering. "Hey Barbie," said a tall, black haired, good looking guy wearing an ascot said as he came walking in. "What's cooking?"

"DARKRAI!" Jirachi yelled, a malicious laugh echoing all around as she found herself waking up in her bed, a cold sweat running down her body. Out of instinct, she looked over to her side to see that Mew was sleeping soundly next to her, a smile upon his face. A sick, anxiety feeling becomes her as she sits there watching him, having to hold herself steady with a hand so she wouldn't pass out or vomit from the nightmare she had. "Could this have been a premonition to a disaster?" she wondered after a while as she lied back down. "Oh, I hope everything goes well at the launching ceremony." 

* * *

><p>"So what do you think is wrong?" Darkrai asked about a week later as he and Mew waited outside the infirmary room.<p>

"Not sure," was Mew's response as he paced back and forth in front of the doors. "Palkia was fine up until just yesterday. Now this happens. I'm telling you Krai, it's like fate's telling us not to go into space or something."

"Shall we heed the warning then?" Darkrai asked.

"Hell no!" Mew replied. "I ain't missing this chance to beat Armstrong and rub it in his deceased face!"

"How does one do that anyway?" Darkrai asked as a middle-aged man came walking out from the infirmary with a short buzz-cut of hair.

"Are you the friends of a space altering creature named Palkia?" Jack Shepard asked.

"We are," was Mew's response. "Is everything all right with him?"

"I ran a diagnosis upon him and found something horrific with him."

"Don't keep us in suspense, doc," said Darkrai. "Tell us what is wrong with him."

"I'm afraid your friend has come down with the German measles," Jack told them, receiving blank looks from the both of them for several moments.

"German measles?" Mew questioned. "Is that bad?"

"Like I would know," Jack responded.

"But you're a doctor!" Mew pointed out. "How could you not know what German measles are?"

"More importantly what kind of doctor are you even?" Darkrai asked. "Do you even know if they're contagious?"

"If I said yes, would you leave and never attempt to bother me ever again?" Jack asked.

"Yes," both Mew and Darkrai simultaneously said.

"Then yes, German measles are very contagious," Jack told them.

"So this would mean he wouldn't be able to fly with us then," Darkrai speculated.

"That's correct," Jack said.

"But we can't fly a ship into space with only two people," Mew said. "Surely you can make an exception."

"Listen you deranged, floating cat… thing," Jack said. "You friend cannot, repeat CANNOT, go into space. The results for the German disease could be quite catastrophic for him if he were to do so."

"Well then fine you big meanie," Mew said upsettingly. "I don't need your stupid doctoral expertise! If you won't allow Palkia on board then I'll… I'lll… I'll find somebody else to take his place!" With that, Mew teleported out from the hospital, leaving only Darkrai behind.

"I don't suppose I need remind him that I'm having to treat his mother for unattended attention to the stroke she had," Jack said moments later after an awkward silence.

"You don't say?" Darkrai said.

Mew, meanwhile, returned himself to the space station fuming mad and floated down endless corridors, grumbling under his breath to himself as he went left, then right followed by another left and a right then two more lefts and through a high-speed fan without getting himself chopped into pieces. "Stupid doctor," he grumbled. "Not letting Palkia take to the mission and enjoy seeing the billions of stars up in space and possibly jettisoning him out to see if he could survive and- ouch!" Mew was suddenly cut off as he bumped into someone, rubbing his head to ebb the pain. "Why don't you watch where you're going?

"Funny. I could ask of you the same question," came Mewtwo's voice, prompting Mew to look up.

"Mewtwo?" Mew asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I work here," was Mewtwo's simple reply. "Enough about me. What seems to be troubling you?"

"It's nothing," Mew replied. "I'm fine." Mewtwo crossed his arms, remaining silent as Mew remained sitting upon the floor pouting. After several minutes passed by Mew let out a sigh of defeat. "There's a good possibility that the flight to the moon will be cancelled."

"Oh?" Mewtwo asked.

"Palkia's come down with German measles."

Mewtwo's eyes widened in horror at the name as he flinched back some in unexpected surprise. "What?" he questioned. "The German measles? Not the German measles!" He paused briefly, a thought running through his mind. "What are the German measles anyway?"

"Beats me," Mew replied. "The situation remains the same though. If Palkia doesn't get better within the next two days, there goes the flight."

"You mean the ship will take off without you?" Mewtwo asked.

"I don't see how," Mew responded. "Though that would be pretty cool to see."

"Yeah it would," Mewtwo agreed as an idea suddenly popped into Mew's mind.

"Say Mewtwo. How'd you like to be a spaceman?" 

* * *

><p><em>(Two days later)<em>

"Explain to me how you managed to rope me into this again," Mewtwo demanded as he, Mew, and Darkrai all sat strapped into their seats as they waited for the rocket to launch.

"Because my charm is way too irresistible to say no to," was Mew's reply. "And besides, I'm the cute one." A gagging noise was heard over the com device. "Oh put a sock in it, fairy boy."

"Why don't you come down here and make me?" Celebi taunted.

"I'll remember that for when I get back," Mew retorted.

"Bet you won't," Celebi retorted back.

"The both of you: stop it!" Deoxys ordered. "Now's not the time. You two can continue your squabbling after all this is over with, which should be months to years down the road."

"Way to put it to them, dude," came Hurley's voice. "Think we can get on with the launching sequence though? I'm growing kind of bored waiting."

"Preparations for launch are under way," Deoxys replied. "I'm still having trouble believing we got the Saturn V built within the amount of time that we did. How did that even happen?"

Regigigas's Morse code language was heard in response to that, nothing but dits and dats being spoken. "Your opinion doesn't count," Deoxys said to him.

"You can understand him?" Latias asked bewildered.

"Nope," was his response. "I just assumed he said something relating to the ship. Then again, he is an incoherent babbler.

"True," Latias said hesitantly as Deoxys picked up a ringing telephone.

"Hello?" he spoke into it.

"This isn't right!" Palkia's voice spoke through from the other side. "I should be the one that's going into space. Not that emotionless prick. I'll have my say yet!"

"Your opinion doesn't matter either," Deoxys told him before hanging the phone up. "Now then how are all systems looking?"

"All systems seem to be a go," came Mew's response from over the com.

"I was talking to the crew here," Deoxys said.

"We are the crew," Mew spoke back.

"He means the staff in the station," came Mewtwo's voice.

"Why didn't he say so?"

"I did say so," Deoxys argued. "Look, enough about that. We're wasting time here."

"Agreed," Mewtwo agreed. "I'm looking forward to seeing a brand new world up above from this one."

"A whole new world!" Charlie sang.

"Not now, Charlie!" Deoxys yelled.

"Yo all ya'll home crackers," Darkrai spoke up next. "Not for nothing, but I'm getting rather anxious about leaving here. And while you're at it, replace this moody cat yo. He's really cramping my style."

"Darkrai, when did you start speaking gangster?" Mew questioned.

"It's gangsta yo, not gangster," Darkrai corrected him. "Get it right, fool."

"Whatever," Mew said. "Let's just get to blasting in space, shall we?"

"Counting down the seconds T-minus ten," Deoxys announced.

"Nine," Charlie counted.

"Eight," Celebi counted.

"Seven," Hurley counted.

"Six," Groudon counted.

"Five," Rayquaza counted.

"Fore!" Sawyer cried as he swung a club, sending the ball flying through a window.

"Three," Entei continued counting.

"Two," Boone counted.

"One," Arceus counted.

"I like cereal!" a banana suddenly yelled as it popped up from within one of the computers.

"What the-?" Hurley asked in confusion before the banana exploded, causing the entire station to shut down as all the computers fried. The Saturn V, meanwhile, was taking to the sky, the three adventurers unaware of the downed communications.

"Hey guys," Mew said as one of the burners suddenly ceased firing. "We just lost one of our engines. Is that something we should be concerned about?"

"I'm sure procedures happen like this all the time," Mewtwo commented. "We'll be fine."

"Now a window just broke open," Mew stated as the ship continued upward and onward, despite it having a downed engine. Before long, the Saturn V had broken through Earth's atmosphere and out into the vast emptiness of space.

"See?" Mewtwo asked once they were safely able to move freely. "I told you everything was going to be fine. And you all questioned our survival."

"I never did, yo," Darkrai spoke.

Mewtwo only rolled his eyes as he took control of the wheel and steered the ship in the direction they were meant to go. "So where exactly are we going?" Mew questioned.

"Exactly where our mission lies," was Mewtwo's response. "I'm docking us into the Lunar Module."

Meanwhile, back down at the station, everyone was in the process of recovering from the unexpected explosion caused by the banana. "What the hell *cough* was that?" Sawyer asked, having a coughing fit in between words.

"Beats me dude," Hurley replied, trying to fan away the smoke. "I'm more curious to know why bananas would like cereal."

'Well duh!" Charlie said. "They are a part of a complete breakfast."

"And you deserve to be shot for that," Celebi said as he grabbed out a shotgun and shot Charlie for his stupidity. "Anybody else?"

"I think we're all good," Entei answered him. "However, we may have bigger problems to worry about."

"Such as?" Celebi questioned, Entei pointing to the computers in response. "Oh. That. Well… looks like we have work to do now."

"We certainly do," Sawyer agreed as he made his way towards the doors, his golf club resting upon his shoulder.

"And where do you think you're going?" Boone asked him.

"Off to play golf," was Sawyer's response.

"So you're not concerned about bringing those three back?" Boone asked.

All Sawyer responded with was laughter as he walked out from the station, leaving the others to figure on what to do. "Looks like somebody's getting their pay cut," Charlie said as the phone rang again, prompting Deoxys to answer it.

"Forget him," Rayquaza said. "We have a one deranged cat, a moody, emotionless cat, and a nightmare monster to return home safely."

"When you put it like that, it makes one question if bringing such freaks back is worth the effort," Groudon commented.

"Hey you guys," Deoxys said, placing a hand over the speaker. "Who here owns a twenty twelve Lamborghini?"

"That would be me," John Locke said from the back. "Why?"

"Apparently you exceeded the time limit and now your car's being towed," Deoxys explained.

"No!" Locke cried as he rushed out the building. "I spent my entire life savings on that beauty!"


End file.
